moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Almar MacEntire
'Appearance' Almar is a very handsome man, standing at six foot three inches and one hundred ninety-five pounds of muscle. His body is in near pristine condition, side from a few scars on his chest from a sparring accident as a boy. Almar's face was flawless, a chiselled jawline and exceptional cheek bones, making his face perfect for thick facial hair, which he generally had. A thick bush of neatly kempt whiskers covers his chin, upper lip, and jaw. Above his cheek bones a pair of emerald green eyes that held deep sorrow and wisdom for a man his age, their piercing gaze being able to read you based soley on body language. 'Personality' Almar is a high spirited man, who rarely ever gets down on himself or others, lending himself to the notion that no matter what happens, things could always be worse. When talking to this man, one would find that he rarely speaks negatively about himself or other, yet another example of his high spirits. If ever you find yourself as Almar's enemy, he would first and foremost attempt to be diplomatic, as he views war as uncivilized and savage. 'History' 'Early Life' As a boy, his parents groomed him as the next heir to the MacEntire estate, molding him into an abled politician and a conversationalist like no other. Unlike most children in his position, he in fact enjoyed his studies and took them as seriously as life itself. Going into his teens, he and his best friend, of many years, began to stop seeing each other as frequently as they might have liked. They were being preened and taught the mannerisms of Lordaeronian nobility. Although they did not see each other as much as they'd have liked to, they remained close friends, savoring each and every moment of time they spent together. It was around the time Almar had turned fourteen, when the Scourge Onslaught began in Lordaeron, Gavenstead constantly under siege, yet holding it's defenses, until one night, when a pair of geists scaled the wall, using the cover of a pillar of steam from one of the pitch pots mounted atop the fortification, and moved to the keep, slaying Almar's parents in their sleep. When the siege had finally died down, the soldiers of Gavenstead went outside the walls to clear the remaining Scourge forces, with minimal casualties, stacking the corpses into piles about fifty feet high and burning them. The thick smoke had cause an a per po setting for what came next. The guards who had been guarding Almar's parents' chambers had approached him, to tell him the horrid news of his parents' untimely demise at the hands of the Scourge infiltrators. 'Adulthood' When Almar had turned eighteen, he made one of his father's most trusted advisors the steward of Gavenstead, so that he might join the military and train with his men. His dismay for his parents' death, and his rage for those who killed them gave him a drive like no other, disregarding his status as a noble, he quickly climbed up the ranks of the military, soon earning the rank of General at the tender age of twenty-eight, taking command of his soldiers, and his people, and becoming the epitome of leadership. Soon after taking command of the Gavenstead regiment, he marched his legion out of Gavenstead, he himself taking point, and clearing out what remained of the Scourge in the surrounding fifty miles. As he had reached his friends land, Darrowshire, his heart sunk in sorrow, seeing it had fallen in the onslaught of the ruthless Scourge. He leapt down from his steed and scoured the rubble searching for Jennifer's body, though to no avail. As he became tired, and started to feel hazy, Jennifer appeared from under a large cellar door that had previously been sealed by fallen debris. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her in a tight Embrace. From that day forward, Almar swore to protect Jennifer and reclaim Darrowshire, becoming the General of her Knight Regiment, the Knights of Lioncrest. Retaining his status as Duke of Gavenstead, he began leading expeditions into Lordaeron, slowly moving towards his goal of recapturing Darrowshire, and giving Jennifer her home back. Under his leadership, the Knights of Lioncrest, and the Gavenstead military made swift work of any and all Scourge forces laying in their path. Eventually, recapturing Darrowshire with the aid of the Pariah Legion. After the next few years of serving Jennifer and attempting to win her heart, only to be continually shot down, he decided to take one last chance. He proposed to Jennifer, and much to his surprise, she said yes, and they are now happily engaged. After a falling out due to differences in opinion and a lack of respect for his position by Jennifer, they decided to break off the engagement, and are no longer speaking to eachother. Though he decided to change his mind, and began speaking with Jennifer again, however, any relationship was strictly plutonic. 'Recently' Not long after the falling out with Jennifer, Almar began speaking with a woman named Myriany Hollow. They quickly hit it off. Soon Myri had moved into Castle MacEntire where her every need was attended to by the servants. Shortly after he had moved Myri into the castle, Almar proposed marriage and she accepted. Almar and Myriany are now happily engaged. Myriany and Almar got married and have had a wonderful marriage so far. They have had their trials and tribulations, but nothing can get between them. One of the main issues they dealt with was Almar's oldest friend Jennifer Lioncrest, who was constantly appearing in their story, until they stopped talking entirely. Jennifer and Almar are once again speaking to eachother, the most notable interaction was Jennifer's attempted suicide, where she signed a document, shifting the power of Darrowshire to Almar. With this addition, Darrowshire has now officially become a part of the Duchy of Gavenstead, nearly doubling Almar's holdings. After a falling out with Myriany, she left the duchy, nullifying the pact between Gavenstead and Emberstone, as Myriany was a close friend of Duchess Cilicin Marley. This seperation created a great deal of partisanship within the Court of Gavenstead, having only one possible outcome. As feared, the Court and the people of Gavenstead broke apart over this ordeal, forcing the many factions to dissolve any alliances with Almar. 'The 'Death' of Almar MacEntire' After the falling out of the coalition of kingdoms and orders that comprised Gavenstead's population and Court, Almar's enemies quickly began to close in on the capitol, Castle MacEntire and it's surrounding district of Gavenstead City. Little did anyone know, that the renmants of the Scourge the resided in the Plaguelands had regrouped and begun marching on Gavenstead City and Castle MacEntire. It was only twelve hours before the Scourge invasion that Almar had his city evacuated by Sindorel, his most loyal advisor, while Almar had fled in a different direction to go into hiding from the kingdoms that wished to see him executed. He changed his appearance and took up life among the commoners. Only a few knew of Almar's true fate, while the rest assumed him deceased. Gavenstead 'Location' Gavenstead was located in Northern Lordaeron, in the area currently known as the Eastern Plaguelands. Positioned almost right in the center the area, spanning south from Eastwall Tower to the mountains of the Eastern Plaguelands, and east from Darrowshire to Light's Hope Chapel. This was just the location before the Plague had spread to Lordaeron. Just before the vile disease came through, Gavenstead was teleported to a location within the Northern mountains of the Eastern Plaguelands (This is for all you whiney babies who care so much about a tiny plot of land). 'The Wall' Gavenstead is perhaps the single most heavily fortified province in all of Lordaeron. The hundred foot walls date back to the first duke, Leopold MacEntire, which were built out of the fear of invasion by his neighbors, and supposed friends. Due to this paranoia, the Wall was constantly being maintained and added onto, until it was nearly impenetrable. The wall's defenses include Ballistae mounted on turrets every twenty feet, pitch pots every ten feet and archers stationed every five feet. 'The Castle' Castle MacEntire, sits smack dab in the center of Gavenstead, a monstrous structure, also built by Duke Leopold MacEntire in the early years of the duchy. Castle MacEntire is the only structure in that stands above the Wall, at a titanic size of two-hundred feet. Not only is Castle MacEntire the center of the Duchy, it is the center of the province's defenses, having a series of trebuchets, catapults and onagers facing in every direction. The Castle Guards are the most well trained soldiers in all of Gavenstead, as well as the most loyal, and would die defending the Duke. The Fall of Gavenstead: As Told by Almar Almar looks around the room his expression was serious and sullen, he then speaks, "The final days of Gavenstead, the Scourge army that had massed around our borders quickly closed in on the capitol, fortunately the majority of Gavenstead's land holdings were rural, so the casualties were naught." He nods in assurance. "Alas! The fiends had reached the walls of Gavenstead City, which had been evacuated, only myself, and the First Legion of Gavenstead as well as my Knight Regiment, stood within the walls of the city." Almar looks around watching the expressions of his listeners. "The Scourge had besieged the wall, we did all we could to fend them off, using the ballistae, the pitchpots, and fire, the onagers and catapults... sadly, they were too many. The Walls were breached, and the First Legion fought valiantly, slowly but surely being forced back to the castle, many of the men dying along the way." His face grows dark, as if the lighting in the room had dimmed. " As the remaining fifty or so Legionnaires reached the portcullis of the castle, my knights and I did all we could to allow the First Legion to cross the drawbridge, firing bows, guns, cannons, anything we could to keep the scourge masses at bay. We funneled the Scourge across the drawbridge to kill them off one by one, so they couldn't overwhelm us..." Almar had paused for dramatic effect, "...it was then that the Abomination arrived... a hulking creature twenty feet tall, came crashing through the Portcullis, having trampled many of its allies in the process, twenty of my legionnaires were killed by this beast before it was finally slain. Much to our dismay the hulking thing had distracted us far too long, allowing the remaining Scourge to enter my castle, forcing us to retreat to my throne room, the remaining thirty Legionnaires and the forty knights, as well as my four commanders and myself fought off the undead hordes, until we could fight no more..." Stares at the ceiling and smiles, just barely, "Fortunately we had created enough of a pile of bodies near each entrance to the throne room that the Scourge struggled to enter, allowing the remaining seventy-five of us to escape through my secret passageways. Why am I telling you this story? Not to prove that I am a superior combatant, but to show my loyalty, my valor, my honor, my devotion. I fought alongside my men as they defended not only me, but my duchy, their home, many lords would have fled at the first opportunity, but I was not going to allow my loyal subjects to perish for a man who would not fight beside them." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Duchy of Gavenstead